Supercut : Superman get's a haircut
by Tabicat101
Summary: Superman comes back from vacation with long hair. The team is not pleased. One shot. Characters include: Superman, Batman, Wonder Women, J'onn / Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the Flash. (I do not own any of the characters)


"Where's Superman been?" Batman had been in charge of the Justice League for a month while Superman has been out.

"I dont know." the Flash answeed quickly but that's just his style.

"I'm back." Superman said flying into the watch tower with a noticable difference.

"Hera help us." Wonder Women says silently.

"S-S-Superman your hair!" The Green Lantern says and points.

"D-dude no." Flash says with shock.

"That's gotta go." Hawkwomen responded.

"Cut it or i'll cut it for you." Batman responds. Superman gives Batman a look as he walks around with his shoulder length curly hair.

"Dont be jealous." Superman teases.

"Trust me, i'm not."

"Superman if you wanted to join the Amazon's you could have just asked." Women Wonder said next.

"What?" Superman asked and looked at his reflection in the mirror "I dont look like a girl!"

"I dont know Clark, you do have femine legs." Bruce teased with an unseen eyebrow raised. He loved teasing Superman's leg's.

"I dont have femine legs!"

"Yes you do, Diana and Hawkgirl has more muscular legs then you do!" Flash responded "No offense."

"None taken." the girl's said.

"Jon do you think I have femine legs?" Superman asked Jon.

"They are femine in nature." Jon Jones answered to everyone's surprise. Superman pouted and flew away in a high part of the tower.

"You guy's are all mean." he shouted. Batman had an idea though. When alarms went off Superman was the only one in the watch tower so he was in sweats. When the alarm went off he alerted the team, quickly changed and flew out to the destination. Oh no it was Lex bot's, like tons of them.

"Superman what are you wearing?" Wonder Women asked with a smirk as she used a robot to smash other robots.

"So not loving the new look Supes." Flash said making one robot fall.

"Not a flattering look." J'onn said with a frown. Green Lantern was too stunned to do anything but smash robots. J'onn followed suit. But Batman was laughing as he removed a robot head. Superman looked down and was in horror, he was wearing fishnet stocking and his usal red boots were now high heel boots. At least the top part was right along with the red underwear on the outside. It was ovious to everyone that Batman had done it by his unusal mechanical laughter.

"When this is over i'm going to punch you." Superman said and started fighting a few Lex bots. When there were done they met in the tower where Lex had been controling the robot's.

"You're going to jail Lex." Superman said. Lex Luthor turned around to see his arch enemy but say, what is that.

"Superman or Superwoman I suppose I should say, w-w-w-w-what is this?" was all Lex could make out before Batman punched him cold and took his Kyrpotionite.

"I hate you." Superman said to Batman but not before Lois Lane and Jimmy bust in and caught pictures of a surprised Superman in his costume. The next day as Clark Kent went to work he was surprised and angered by todays article. It was a picture of Superman in his usal costume except the fishnet leggings and red high heel boots with a surprised face, and oh my gosh they edited lipstick on the photo. On a good note my hair looks beautiful. His hair was under his Clark Kent hat bobby pinned up. I'm still going to seriously hurt Batman. After work he got an alert the Joker was up to no good. He changed and quickly arrived at Gotham.

"I saw the newspaper today Supes, you looked stunning." Batman said surprising Superman as he was behind him and a shoot him the man of steel in the cheast. Heat vision killed the gun. Superman and Batman got out of all the traps thrown at them until the team arrived and they arrested the Joker. More pictures where taken by Gotham reporters. And as the week progress Superman's shoulder lengeth black curls were all over every newspaper world wide. Most of the world hated it but some loved it. The debate was about 40% loved it, 60% hated it.

"I still think he should cut it." Hawkgirl said at the group meeting.

"I've gotten use to it." John defended him.

"I think it's sort of pretty." Wonder Women confessed.

"It's rockin, he looks like a surfer." Flash said.

"I think it should go. It's weird." J'onn said.

"Then it's three aganist three." Superman smiled it's a tie so nothing would happen.

"I change my vote to no!" Wonder Women said she had wanted to support Superman as a friend but the line must be drawn.

"Actually I vote no too, i've gotten use to it but I prefer the normal haircut." Green Lantern said and Batman threw a batrang at Superman's head Superman moved his head to miss it but the batarang cut the left side of his hair off. Superman's gasped as he caught the fallen hair.

"Impressive." Hawkgirl said.

"Fine cut it." Superman pouted and crossed his arms. Batman got out another batarang and went behind Superman to start cutting his hair. Everyone watched the process, soon Superman's hair was too it's normal boyscout cut.

"You wont regret cutting it." Batman smiled happy with his cut. Superman looked at his haircut for a while then looked around the table.

"Do you think I should dye it blonde?" he asked.

"Hera help us!" Wonder Women sighed.

"Try red." the Flash suggested.

"Red might work." Superman said.

"What are you trying to prove!" Hawkwomen said thrusting her mace on the table.

"Superman, no." John and J'onn said together.

"That's it you're going bald." Batman said sharping his batarang and the team pounced to hold Superman down.

"So Superman," Lois asked "first its long hair and now it's bald, what gives?"

"Batman didn't like my long hair so he cut it with a batarang." Superman sighed.

"Batman what do you have to say?" Lois asked.

"Only that it had to be done." Batman said and the rest of the League members nodded their head's.


End file.
